Ancient Egypt Settlement
The is the third of the Cultural settlements, released on TBA. The purpose is to lead Ancient Egypt to prosperity as the Queen of their new village. This page explains the workings of the settlement and it's buildings, for information about the quests, embassy advancements and rewards check the Ancient Egypt page. Start When starting the the player will have a city grid the size of 8 expansions (4x2), with the Ancient Egypt embassy in the top corner, and a stock of 9,000 Deben Coins. Take notice of the impediments on the city grid, unmovable rocks that block part of the grid. Normally these cannot be removed, however with this settlement they've made it possible to remove some. You can't remove all of them, so it may still be necessary to build around the impediments, making it harder to arrange buildings. Insert Ancient Egypt settlement start image here. With each start of a new Cultural settlement, the impediments will be arranged differently in the city. Abandoning a settlement will not rearrange the impediments. Additional expansions can be unlocked by either paying cultural goods or diamonds. The player can unlock a total of 20 expansions by paying cultural goods and 5 with diamonds. The total city grid can fit 41 expansions (please double check my math), including the first 8. Embassy The Ancient Egypt embassy has a size of 6x8 and can be moved to another location on the grid. The embassy cannot be sold. The Embassy produces 600 deben coins per day. Click on the embassy (or on the 'Develop' button) to open the Embassy Advancements window. This window shows the player's cultural goods stock at the top left. The main screen shows the embassy advancements and the costs to unlock them: the amount of cultural goods shown in the middle and on the bottom the amount of diplomacy needed. The amount of diamonds displayed to unlock an advancement depends on the amount of goods and/or diplomacy still needed. The player can choose to gain the amount of resources and diplomacy still needed, or pay the difference with diamonds. A list of all embassy advancements and their requirements can be found on the Ancient Egypt page. Buildings Building Menu The building menu consists of five types of buildings and an expansions window: * Residential buildings * Cultural Goods buildings * Diplomacy buildings * Military buildings * Roads * Expansions At the start of the settlement, the player will have one of each type of building available in the building menu, except for Military buildings that will have three buildings available: The A, B, C, D, E, F, G. All other buildings become available by unlocking embassy advancements. The building cost of each settlement building depends on the player's era and consists of resources from the main city: coins and supplies. All resources gained from the settlement, stay in the settlement. Players cannot trade cultural goods with other players. Residential Buildings Residential buildings provide Egyptian population and Deben Coins. Deben Coins are needed for the recruitment of egyptian military units and for building roads in the settlement. Beware: When finishing or abandoning a settlement, all population and Deben Coins in stock will be lost. Cultural Goods Buildings Cultural goods buildings provide an amount of cultural goods, from 5 to 20, depending on the chosen production time. The production is similar to goods production in the main city, but requires a resource that the player gets by winning battles in the settlement, Loot. Cultural goods are used for unlocking embassy advancements and expansions. Unlike main city goods, the player cannot trade cultural goods with other players. Production Bonus Cultural goods buildings provide a production bonus: with each production the player has a chance of 5% to get 4x the amount of goods produced. With each finished settlement, this percentage increases by 2%, until 10 settlements are finished, after which it stays at 25%. Beware: when finishing or abandoning a settlement, all cultural goods in stock will be lost. Diplomacy Buildings Diplomacy buildings provide diplomacy, some of them also produce Deben Coins. Diplomacy is needed to unlock embassy advancements. Although diplomacy seems similar to happiness, it has no effect on the Egyptian population or on settlement productions. Beware: When finishing or abandoning a settlement, all diplomacy gained will be lost. The buildings that produce Deben Coins have 6 different production options, in the following table only the 1-hour production is listed. Military Buildings Military buildings provide Egyptian units. Egyptian units are used in Egyptian battles to gain Loot that is needed to start production of cultural goods. The player will be offered 3 fights per day with different difficulties - one easy, one normal and one hard. No military bonuses in the players main city will have any effect in the Egyptian battles. The first 2 training spots in the Military buildings are unlocked for free. The remaining 3 has to be unlocked for Deben Coins. Egyptian Units Roads All settlement buildings except some diplomacy buildings require a road connection to the embassy. Expansions To expand the settlement, the player can buy 20 expansions with cultural goods. The cost of an expansion is one of the four options shown below. Example: to place the 6th expansion the player can choose between paying Barley, or Pottery, or Flowers, or Sacrificial Offerings. There are also 5 expansions that can be unlocked with diamonds. These cost 500 each. Warning: Before using diamonds, be aware that when finishing a settlement (or abandoning one), the settlement will be reset and all buildings, goods in stock, advancements and expansions will be lost, including those unlocked with diamonds. Impediment Removal Ancient Egypt is the first settlement to introduce the impediment removal tools. 4 free removal tools can be gained from solving quests in the settlement. Additionally, 6 purchasable impediment removal tools are available per settlement using diamonds. To remove an impediment, enter the build mode and select an impediment. A window will open, giving the choice of *using a free removal tool when available, *using a purchasable removal tool when available or *abort the action Gallery Impediments Impediment I_SS_Egyptians_Impediment1b.png Impediment I_SS_Egyptians_Impediment1c.png Impediment I_SS_Egyptians_Impediment1d.png Impediment I_SS_Egyptians_Impediment2.png Impediment I_SS_Egyptians_Impediment2b.png Impediment I_SS_Egyptians_Impediment2c.png Impediment I_SS_Egyptians_Impediment2d.png Impediment }} Diplomacy Buildings Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy1b.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy1c.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy2.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy2b.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy3.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy3b.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy4.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy5.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy5b.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy6.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy7.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy7b.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy7c.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy8.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy9.png Diplomacy J_SS_Egyptians_Diplomacy10.png Diplomacy }} See Also * Cultural settlements * Ancient Egypt Notes Category:Cultural Settlements Category:Ancient Egypt